SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online
SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online (Also known as SD Gundam Capsule Fighter or SDGO for short) is a massively multiplayer online third person shooter video game developed by South Korean game developer Softmax. The game began public online service in the summer of 2007 for South Korea, and as time went by new versions were licensed for service in other countries and regions. Versions of SDGO were localized for China and Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan, Thailand, North America and parts of Europe, and Australia and other parts of south-east Asia. On April 28, 2015 the native Korean server, which was published by Netmarble, announced that it would be shutting down service of SD Gundam Capsule Fighter on May 29, after a seven year run. By that date most other servers had either already officially ended service, or announced that they soon would. The Chinese server revealed that they would conclude their operations on July 31, 2015, on June 16, 2015, the Taiwan Server revealed that they would shut down the same day and, on June 30, 2015, OG Planet revealed that it, too, would shut down that same day before being revised a week later to be July 26. Features In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter, players can take control of super-deformed versions of units from all Gundam eras, with missions and content based on events from the Universal Century until the latest Advance Generation (depending on the server). The most up to date server is certainly the original Korean server, as they create all of the new content, while the other servers usually lag several updates behind. The game's main theme is the use of gashapon capsules and capsule machines. There are two main modes of gameplay in SDGO, PvP mode and Mission mode. PvP mode is a traditional player versus player game in general with up to 12 players per match. This mode rewards players with in-game points and experience, with more value for the winning team of players. PvP mode has six different styles of play - Normal, where two teams of up to six players fight it out and whichever team has the most points at the end is the winner; Death, where players are given a set stock and fight until the last team is left standing; Boss, a variation of Normal in which a random member of the teams will grow to larger, boss sizes and earn five times the points for destroying opponents or being destroyed; and Single, where up to eight players can fight in a big free-for-all with no set teams. There last two styles of play are Tag and Grid, which must be played with a battleship full of units, and thus is restricted by rank. Grid is similar to a reverse version of a Normal match where you have to knock down your opponents' score from 300 to 0 to win, and you must swap to a different unit on your battleship each time you are shot down. Likewise, Tag is a version of Death match where each of the mobile suits on your battleship is one life, and you can 'tag' out your current unit for others on your ship, and your ship can even perform attacks, all to try to eliminate the other teams compliment of units. The other mode is Mission mode, where the players must work together (up to 4 players) to complete the mission provided by the game. The rewards are randomized, and may sometimes include additional items. These items range from extra points to stickers and paints to even unit plans and actual units. There are two types of Missions - normal missions, which require players to complete certain requirements such as destroying certain units, and Scenarios, which recreate popular events from the various Gundam series and offer unique unit Blueprints from their respective series. There are five ways to obtain the Mobile Suits in the game: purchase or rent them with real money or in-game points from the Shop, spend points to roll capsule machines for a shot at a unit, complete certain quests and missions, through crafting by Blueprints, and through the Research Laboratory. Blueprints are the most complicated method to obtain a unit, first requiring the appropriate Blueprint item -which is usually purchased from the shop, or dropped from a mission- then a highly leveled primary Mobile Suit that acts as the 'key', and then several other specific suits that will be consumed during mixing. Although it is relatively more difficult, this method will result in a unit with a higher specification than the two previously mentioned methods, and will frequently be cheaper to do in the long-run. The Research Laboratory is also another good way to make units, and it is quite inexpensive, however it is very time consuming. Players have two laboratories, and may choose what to develop from a list of units that changes frequently, and then the labs slowly build the unit over a period of several weeks. Units in SDGO Mobile Suits in SDGO are divided into four different letter categories as rankings which describe their relative power in relation to one-another. The four ranks in descending order are: S-Rank, A-Rank, B-Rank, and C-Rank. In battle, each rank is symbolized by colored spheres beneath the health bar, with the number of spheres corresponding to its rank: 2 for C's, 3 for B's, 4 for A's and 5 for S's. Some ranks also have up to three sub-categories: x''S, ''x''R, and ''x''U. U's ("User") are special variants of certain units, mostly C-Ranks, given different color schemes chosen by the players of the Korean server and, while they are usually weaker than their standard counterparts, they usually have skills that make up for it. S (most likely "Special") are units that hold unique abilities and skills, as well as different weapon sets (sometimes repair tools); they are always built by Blueprints. The last one, R's ("Rare") are rare units that are frequently quite strong, but are often difficult to obtain by chance from specific capsule machines. Units in SDGO were previously categorized into rock, paper, and scissor types, but with the Generation Six ("G-Generation") update, the rock, paper and scissor archetypes have been phased out in favor of focusing on just melee, mid-range and long range. As well, the original "over-custom" leveling system was replaced with a stream-lined variation using levels. When you reach a certain level, your unit gains special parts that can be installed. These parts can boost up a certain aspect of your unit, but degrade another; for example, you could have a part that reloads your unit faster and make it hit harder, but trades it off for how fast you can shoot. Each Mobile Suit has a static weapon set (there is no way to customized their weapon set) while some transformable units have the option to change to an alternate mode with a different set of weapons. As well, each unit has three skills it can use: a high-damaging special attack and two stat-boosting abilities. The game also features some limited unit customization, where the players are able to equip skill parts to a unit which will effect the unit's performance in a number of ways, or apply new paint and decals to them. Because Mobile Suits have a static weapon set, many suits actually come with different variations of them. For instance, the RX-78-2 Gundam comes with three forms - with beam saber and beam rifle, with double bazooka and with Gundam Hammer. The following are the Mobile Suits available in SDGO: S Rank Unit_s_00_gundam.png|00 Gundam Unit_s_00_raiser_condenser_type.png|00 Raiser GN Condenser Type Unit_s_00_quanta.png|00 Qan[T] Unit_s_alvatore.png|Alvatore Unit_s_akatsuki_oowashi.png|Akatsuki Gundam (Oowashi) Unit_s_akatsuki_shiranui.png|Akatsuki Gundam (Shiranui) Unit_s_alpha_azieru.png|Alpha Azieru Unit_s_altron_gundam_ew.png|Altron Gundam (EW) Unit_s_cherudim_gundam.png|Cherudim Gundam Unit_s_arios_gundam.png|Arios Gundam Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x-1.png|Crossbone Gundam X-1 Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x2.png|Crossbone Gundam X-2 Unit_s_crossbone_gundam_x-3.png|Crossbone Gundam X-3 Unit_s_destiny_gundam.png|Destiny Gundam Unit_s_destroy_gundam.png|Destroy Gundam Unit_s_ex-s_gundam.png|Ex-S Gundam Unit_s_freedom_gundam.png|Freedom Gundam Unit_s_freedom_gundam_himat_burst_mode.png|Freedom Gundam (HiMAT Burst Mode) Unit_s_full_armor_gundam_mk-iii.png|Full Armor Gundam Mk-III Unit_s_full_armor_zz_gundam.png|Full Armor ZZ Gundam Unit_s_gadelaza.png|Gadelaza Unit_s_god_gundam.png|God Gundam Unit_s_gn_arms_type-d_dynames.png|GN Arms Type-D Unit_s_gn_arms_type-e_exia.png|GN Arms Type-E Unit_s_gp03_dendrobium_orchis.png|GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" Unit_s_gundam_ashatron_hermit_crab.png|Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab Unit_s_gundam_age-2_dark_hound.png|Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Unit_s_gundam_age_3_normal.png|Gundam AGE-3 Normal Unit_s_gundam_deathscythe_hell_ew.png|Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) Unit_s_gundam_double_x.png|Gundam Double X Unit_s_gundam_f91.png|Gundam F91 Unit_s_gundam_harute.png|Gundam Harute Unit_s_gundam_heavyarms_kai_ew.png|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) Unit_s_gundam_leopard_destroy_g-falcon.png|Gundam Leopard Destroy (G-Falcon) Unit_s_gundam_zabanya.png|Gundam Zabanya Unit_s_gundam_legilis.png|Gundam Legilis Unit_s_gundam_sandrock_kai_ew.png|Gundam Sandrock Custom (EW) Unit_s_gundam_virsago_chest_break.png|Gundam Virsago Chest Break Unit_s_heavy_full_armor_7th_gundam.png|Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam Unit_s_hyaku_shiki_kai.png|Hyaku Shiki Kai Unit_s_justice_gundam.png|Justice Gundam Unit_s_kshatriya.png|Kshatriya Unit_s_kshatriya_repaired.png|Kshatriya Repaired Unit_s_legend_gundam.png|Legend Gundam Unit_s_master_gundam.png|Master Gundam Unit_s_neue_ziel.png|Neue Ziel Unit_s_nix_providence_gundam.png|Nix Providence Gundam Unit_s_nu_gundam.png|Nu Gundam Unit_s_penelope.png|Penelope Unit s perfect strike gundam.png|Perfect Strike Gundam Unit_s_providence_gundam.png|Providence Gundam Unit_s_psycho_gundam_mk-ii.png|Psycho Gundam MK-II Unit_s_qubeley_awakened.png|Qubeley (Awakened) Unit_s_quin_mantha.png|Quin Mantha Unit_s_raphael_gundam.png|Raphael Gundam Unit_s_reborns_gundam.png|Reborns Gundam Unit_s_sazabi.png|Sazabi Unit_s_seravee_gundam.png|Seravee Gundam Unit_s_rig_contio.png|Rig Contio Unit_s_sinanju.png|Sinanju Unit_s_sinanju_stein.png|Sinanju Stein Unit_s_shamblo.png|Shamblo Unit_s_star_build_strike_gundam.png|Star Build Strike Gundam Unit_s_stargazer_gundam.png|Stargazer Gundam Unit_s_susanowo.png|Susanowo Unit_s_tallgeese_iii.png|Tallgeese III Unit_s_the_o_awakened.png|The-O (Awakened) Unit_s_turn_x.png|Turn X Unit_s_unicorn_gundam_nt-d.png|Unicorn Gundam (NT-D) Unit_s_unicorn_gundam_banshee_nt-d_vn.png|Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" (NT-D) Unit s victory 2 gundam.png|V2 Gundam Unit_s_victory_2_assault_gundam.png|Victory 2 Assault Gundam Unit_s_victory_2_buster_gundam.png|Victory 2 Buster Gundam Unit_s_wing_gundam_zero_ew.png|Wing Gundam Zero (EW) Unit_s_zeta_gundam_3a_type.png|Zeta Gundam 3A Type Unit_s_zeta_gundam_awakened.png|Zeta Gundam (Awakened) Unit_s_zii.png|ZII Unit_s_xi_gundam.png|Xi Gundam Unit_s_∀_gundam.png|∀ Gundam A Rank Unit_a_build_strike_gundam.png|Build Strike Gundam Unit_a_4th_gundam.png|Gundam Unit 4 Unit_a_5th_gundam.png|Gundam Unit 5 Unit_a_7th_gundam.png|7th Gundam Unit_a_abyss_gundam.png|Abyss Gundam Unit_a_aegis_gundam.png|Aegis Gundam Unit_a_ahead_sakigake.png|Ahead Sakigake Unit_a_apsalus_ii.png|Apsalus II Unit_a_baund_doc.png|Baund Doc Unit a beginning gundam.png|Beginning Gundam Unit_a_berga_giros.png|Berga Giros Unit_a_big_zam.png|Big Zam Unit_a_blitz_gundam.png|Blitz Gundam Unit_a_blu_duel_gundam.png|Blu Duel Gundam Unit_a_bolt_gundam.png|Bolt Gundam Unit_a_buster_gundam.png|Buster Gundam Unit_a_calamity_gundam.png|Calamity Gundam Unit_a_chaos_gundam.png|Chaos Gundam Unit_a_doven_wolf.png|Doven Wolf Unit_a_dragon_gundam.png|Dragon Gundam Unit_a_dreadnought_gundam.png|Dreadnought Gundam Unit_a_duel_gundam.png|Duel Gundam Unit_a_elmeth.png|Elmeth Unit_a_forbidden_gundam.png|Forbidden Gundam Unit_a_fazz.png|FAZZ Unit_a_full_armor_gundam.png|Full Armor Gundam Unit_a_g3_gundam.png|Gundam G-3 Unit_a_gadessa_revive_revival_colors.png|Gadessa (Revive Revival Colors) Unit_a_gaia_gundam.png|Gaia Gundam Unit_a_garazzo_bring_stabbity_colors.png|Garazzo (Bring Stabbity Colors) Unit_a_gelgoog_commander.png|Gelgoog (Commander) Unit_a_geymalk.png|Geymalk Unit_a_gn_archer.png|GN Archer Unit_a_gn_flag.png|GN Flag Unit_a_gn-x_iv.png|GN-X IV Unit_a_goutaitei_sun_quan.png|Emperor Sonken Gundam Unit_a_gp03s_dendrobium_stamen.png|GP-03S "Dendrobium Stamen" Unit_a_altron_gundam.png|Altron Gundam Unit_a_gundam_magnetic_coating.png|Gundam (Magnetic Coating) Unit_a_gundam_age-1_gransa.png|Gundam AGE-1 Gransa Unit_a_gundam_age-2_normal.png|Gundam AGE-2 Normal Unit_a_gundam_airmaster_burst.png|Gundam Airmaster Burst Unit_a_gundam_deathscythe_hell.png|Gundam Deathscythe Hell Unit_a_gundam_dynames.png|Gundam Dynames Unit_a_gundam_exia.png|Gundam Exia Unit_a_gundam_heavyarms_kai.png|Gundam Heavyarms Kai Unit_a_gundam_kyrios.png|Gundam Kyrios Unit_a_gundam_leopard_destroy.png|Gundam Leopard Destroy Unit_a_gundam_maxter.png|Gundam Maxter Unit_a_gundam_rose.png|Gundam Rose Unit_a_gundam_sandrock_kai.png|Gundam Sandrock Kai Unit_a_gundam_spiegel.png|Gundam Spiegel Unit_a_gundam_throne_drei.png|Gundam Throne Drei Unit_a_gundam_throne_eins.png|Gundam Throne Eins Unit_a_gundam_throne_zwei.png|Gundam Throne Zwei Unit_a_gundam_virtue.png|Gundam Virtue Unit_a_gundam_x.png|Gundam X Unit_a_gyan_vulcan.png|Gyan Vulcan Unit_a_hamma_hamma.png|Hamma Hamma Unit_a_impulse_gundam.png|Impulse Gundam Unit_a_kowloon_gundam.png|Kowloon Gundam Unit_a_lu_bu.png|Ryofu Tallgeese Unit_a_palace_athene.png|Palace Athene Unit_a_perfect_gundam.png|Perfect Gundam Unit_a_psyco_gundam.png|Psyco Gundam Unit_a_raider_gundam.png|Raider Gundam Unit_a_shining_gundam.png|Shining Gundam Unit_a_strike_e_gundam_lucas_custom.png|Strike E Gundam (Lukas Custom) Unit_a_strike_gundam.png|Strike Gundam Unit_a_strike_rouge_iwsp.png|Strike Rouge IWSP Unit_a_sumo.png|SUMO Unit_a_unicorn_gundam.png|Unicorn Gundam Unit_a_val_varo.png|Val Varo Unit_a_verde_buster_gundam.png|Verde Buster Unit_a_victory_gundam.png|Victory Gundam Unit_a_vigna_ghina.png|Vigna Ghina Unit_a_wing_gundam_zero.png|Wing Gundam Zero Unit_a_zeong.png|Zeong Unit_a_zeta_gundam.png|Zeta Gundam Unit_a_zz_gundam.png|ZZ Gundam B Rank Unit_b_0_gundam.png|0 Gundam Unit_b_asshimar.png|Asshimar Unit_b_astray_blue_frame.png|Astray Blue Frame Unit_b_astray_gold_frame.png|Astray Gold Frame Unit_b_astray_gold_frame_amatsu_incomplete.png|Astray Gold Frame Amatsu (Incomplete) Unit_b_astray_green_frame.png|Astray Green Frame Unit_b_astray_red_frame.png|Astray Red Frame Unit_b_bawoo.png|Bawoo Unit_b_blue_destiny_unit_1.png|Blue Destiny Unit 1 Unit_b_blue_destiny_unit_2.png|Blue Destiny Unit 2 Unit_b_bolinoak_sammahn.png|Bolinoak Sammahn Unit_b_byarlant.png|Byarlant Unit_b_cao_cao.png|Sousou Gundam Unit_b_cgue.png|CGUE Unit_b_dahgi_iris.png|Dahgi Iris Unit_b_dijeh.png|Dijeh Unit_b_dreissen.png|Dreissen Unit_b_efreet_custom.png|Efreet Custom Unit_b_gabthley.png|Gabthley Unit_b_gafran.png|Gafran Unit_b_gazu-l.png|Gazu-L Unit_b_gazu-r.png|Gazu-R Unit_b_gelgoog.png|Gelgoog Unit_b_gelgoog_cannon.png|Gelgoog Cannon Unit_b_gelgoog_jaeger.png|Gelgoog Jäger Unit_b_gelgoog_marine.png|Gelgoog Marine Unit_b_gerbera_tetra.png|Gerbera Tetra Unit_b_gn-x_daryl_dodge_custom.png|GN-X (Daryl Dodge Custom) Unit_b_gn-x_iii.png|GN-X III Unit_b_gn-x_iii_esf_colors.png|GN-X III (ESF Colors) Unit_b_golden_gundam.png|Gundam (Gold 30th Anniversary Colors) Unit_b_gouf_custom.png|Gouf Custom Unit_b_gouf_ignited.png|GOUF Ignited Unit_b_gp01_zephyranthes.png|GP-01 "Zephyranthes" Unit_b_guaiz.png|GuAIZ Unit_b_guaiz_commander.png|GuAIZ (Commander) Unit_b_guan_ping.png|Kan-Pei Gundam Unit_b_guan_yu.png|Kan-u Gundam Unit_b_gundam.png|Gundam Unit_b_gundam_age-1_normal.png|Gundam AGE-1 Normal Unit_b_gundam_airmaster.png|Gundam Airmaster Unit_b_gundam_deathscythe.png|Gundam Deathscythe Unit_b_gundam_ez8.png|Gundam Ez8 Unit_b_gundam_ground_type.png|Gundam Ground Type Unit_b_gundam_heavyarms.png|Gundam Heavyarms Unit_b_gundam_leopard.png|Gundam Leopard Unit_b_gundam_mk-ii_aeug.png|Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) Unit_b_gundam_alex.png|Gundam "Alex" Unit_b_gundam_sandrock.png|Gundam Sandrock Unit_b_hambrabi.png|Hambrabi Unit_b_jiang_wei.png|Kyou-i Gundam F91 Unit_b_kerberos_bucue_hound.png|Kerberos BuCUE Hound Unit_b_kaempher.png|Kämpfer Unit_b_liu_bei.png|Ryuubi Gundam Unit_b_marasai.png|Marasai Unit_b_mass_production_qubeley.png|Mass Production Qubeley Unit_b_messala.png|Messala Unit_b_methuss.png|Methuss Unit_b_nobel_gundam.png|Nobel Gundam Unit_b_overflag.png|Overflag Unit_b_r_jarja.png|R-Jarja Unit_b_regelg.png|ReGelg Unit_b_rezel.png|ReZEL Unit_b_rising_gundam.png|Rising Gundam Unit_b_schuzrum_dias.png|Schuzrum Dias Unit_b_shenlong_gundam.png|Shenlong Gundam Unit_b_sima_yi.png|Shiba-i Sazabi Unit_b_sun_ce.png|Sonsaku Physalis Unit_b_sun_quan.png|Sonken Gundam Unit_b_sun_shangxiang.png|Sonshoukou Gerbera Unit_b_tallgeese.png|Tallgeese Unit_b_tieren_high_mobility_type.png|Tieren (High Mobility Type) Unit_b_tieren_high_mobility_type-b.png|Tieren (High Mobility Type B) Unit_b_union_flag_graham_custom.png|Union Flag (Graham Custom) Unit_b_wing_gundam.png|Wing Gundam Unit_b_xamel.png|Xamel Unit_b_xiahou_dun.png|Kakouton Giros Unit_b_xiahou_yuan.png|Kakouen Daras Unit_b_zgok_e.png|Z'Gok-E Unit_b_zaku_ii_commander.png|Zaku II (Commander) Unit_b_zaku_iii.png|Zaku III Unit_b_zeta_plus_a1.png|Zeta Plus A1 Unit_b_zeta_plus_c1.png|Zeta Plus C1 Unit_b_zhang_fei.png|Chouhi Gundam Unit_b_zhou_yu.png|Shuuyu Hyakushiki Unit_b_zhuge_liang.png|Koumei Re-GZ C Rank Unit c 105 dagger.png|105 Dagger Unit c acguy.png|Acguy Unit c aeu enact.png|AEU Enact Unit c aeu hellion.png|AEU Hellion Unit c aeu hellion gundam capture unit.png|AEU Hellion (Gundam Capture Equipment) Unit c aries.png|Aries Unit c ash.png|ASH Unit c awacs dinn.png|AWACS DINN Unit c babi.png|BABI Unit c ball.png|Ball Unit c ball-k.png|Ball-K Unit c blaze zaku warrior.png|Blaze ZAKU Warrior Unit c bucue.png|BuCUE Unit c den'an gei.png|Den'an Gei Unit c den'an zon.png|Den'an Zon Unit c dinn.png|DINN Unit c dom.png|Dom Unit c dom tropen.png|Dom Tropen Unit c dra-c.png|Dra-C Unit c ewaczack.png|EWAC Zack Unit c g cannon.png|G-Cannon Unit c galbaldy beta.png|Galbaldy Beta Unit c gaza-c.png|Gaza-C Unit c gazuoot.png|GAZuOOT Unit c geara doga.png|Geara Doga Unit c geara zulu.png|Geara Zulu Unit c genoace.png|Genoace Unit c ginn.png|GINN Unit c ginn missile launcher.png|GINN (D-Equipment) Unit c ginn high maneuver.png|GINN High Maneuver Type Unit c gm.png|GM Unit c gm cannon.png|GM Cannon Unit c gm cannon ii.png|GM Cannon II Unit c gm cold climate type.png|GM Cold Climate Type Unit c gm command space type.png|GM Command (Space Type) Unit c gm custom.png|GM Custom Unit c gm ground type.png|GM Ground Type Unit c gm ii aeug.png|GM II (AEUG) Unit c gm ii titans.png|GM II (Titans) Unit c gm iii.png|GM III Unit c gm quel.png|GM Quel Unit c gm sniper custom.png|GM Sniper Custom Unit c gm sniper ii.png|GM Sniper II Unit c gouf.png|Gouf Unit c gouf flight type.png|Gouf Flight Type Unit c guncannon.png|Guncannon Unit c gunner zaku warrior.png|Gunner ZAKU Warrior Unit c guntank.png|Guntank Unit c heavygun.png|Heavygun Unit c hizack.png|Hizack Unit c hizack custom.png|Hizack Custom Unit c jegan.png|Jegan Unit c jegan type-d.png|Jegan Type-D Unit c jegan type-m.png|Jegan Type-M Unit c jegan type-r.png|Jegan Type-R Unit c leo.png|Leo Unit c long dagger.png|Long Dagger Unit c m1 astray.png|M1 Astray Unit c mass production guntank.png|Mass Production Guntank Unit c mermaid gundam.png|Mermaid Gundam Unit c murasame.png|Murasame Unit c nemo.png|Nemo Unit c nero.png|Nero Unit c nether gundam.png|Nether Gundam Unit c powered gm.png|Powered GM Unit c rick dias.png|Rick Dias Unit c rick dom ii.png|Rick Dom II Unit c serpent.png|Serpent Unit c serpent missile launcher.png|Serpent (Missile Launcher) Unit c slash zaku warrior.png|Slash ZAKU Warrior Unit c strike dagger.png|Strike Dagger Unit c tieren ground type.png|Tieren (Ground Type) Unit c tieren long-range cannon type.png|Tieren (Long-Range Cannon Type) Unit c tieren space type.png|Tieren (Space Type) Unit c training ms-a.png|Training MS-A Unit c training ms-b.png|Training MS-B Unit c union flag.png|Union Flag Unit c union realdo.png|Union Realdo Unit c union realdo taribia colors.png|Union Realdo (Taribia Colors) Unit c windam.png|Windam Unit c zgok.png|Z'Gok Unit c zaku i.png|Zaku I Unit c zaku ii.png|Zaku II Unit_c_zaku_ii_f2_kimbareid_forces.png|Zaku II F2 Type Kimberlite Forces Color Unit c zaku ii fz.png|Zaku II Kai Unit_c_zee_zulu.png|Zee Zulu Unit c zno.png|ZnO Unit c zssa.png|Zssa Unit c zuoot.png|ZuOOT Special Units These "special" units, which are denoted by the letter S after their primary letter rank, are almost all entirely obtained via crafting from Blueprints. Several of the units under this category are a variation of other units, often with a different set of weapons, added transformations or purges to alternate forms, differing skills, or more unique capabilities. They are usually slightly more powerful than regular Mobile Suits of the same rank. also divided into 4 rank; SS rank, AS rank, BS rank and CS rank. The following are the Special Units available in SDGO: SS Rank Unit_ss_infinite_justice_gundam.png|∞ Justice Gundam Unit_ss_00_raiser.png|00 Raiser Unit_ss_arios_gundam_ascalon.png|Arios Gundam Ascalon Unit_ss_full_armor_unicorn_gundam_awakened.png|Awakened Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Unit_ss_cherudim_gundam_saga.png|Cherudim Gundam SAGA Unit_ss_crossbone_gundam_x1_skull_heart.png|Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Skull Heart" Unit_ss_destroy_gundam_sturm_faust.png|Destroy Gundam (Sturm Faust) Unit_ss_gundam_double_x_g-falcon.png|Gundam Double X (G-Falcon) Unit_ss_freedom_gundam_(meteor).png|Freedom Gundam + METEOR Unit_ss_god_gundam+fuunsaiki.png|God Gundam + Fuunsaiki Unit_ss_justice_gundam_(meteor).png|Justice Gundam + METEOR Unit_ss_master_gundam+fuunsaiki.png|Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki Unit_ss_nu_gundam_hws.png|Nu Gundam HWS Unit_ss_strike_freedom_gundam.png|Strike Freedom Gundam Unit_ss_unicorn_gundam_beam_gatling_guns.png|Unicorn Gundam (Beam Gatling Gun) Unit_ss_victory_2_assault-buster_gundam.png|Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam AS Rank Unit_as_aile_strike_gundam.png|Aile Strike Gundam Unit_as_aile_strike_gundam_mwu_la_flaga_custom.png|Aile Strike Gundam (Mu La Flaga Custom) Unit_as_gundam_bolt_super_mode.png|Bolt Gundam (Super Mode) Unit as build gundam mk-ii.png|Build Gundam Mk-II Unit_as_build_strike_gundam_full_package_enhanced_beam_rifle.png|Build Strike Gundam Full Package (Enhanced Beam Rifle) Unit_as_doven_wolf_rakan_dahkaran_custom.png|Doven Wolf (Rakan Dahkaran Custom) Unit_as_dragon_gundam_super_mode.png|Dragon Gundam (Super Mode) Unit_as_enhanced_zz_gundam.png|Enhanced ZZ Gundam Unit_as_force_impulse_gundam.png|Force Impulse Gundam Unit_as_gelgoog_anavel_gato_custom.png|Gelgoog (Anavel Gato Custom) Unit_as_gelgoog_char_custom.png|Gelgoog (Char Custom) Unit_as_geymalk_mega_beam_cannon.png|Geymalk (Mega Beam Cannon) Unit_as_gn-x_iv_commander_type.png|GN-X IV Commander Type Unit_as_gundam_age-1_full_gransa.png|Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa Unit_as_gundam_epyon.png|Gundam Epyon Unit_as_gundam_kyrios_tail_unit.png|Gundam Kyrios (Tail Unit) Unit_as_gundam_maxter_boxing_mode.png|Gundam Maxter (Boxing Mode) Unit_as_gundam_rose_super_mode.png|Gundam Rose (Super Mode) Unit_as_gundam_spiegel_messergranz.png|Gundam Spiegel (Messergranz) Unit_as_gundam_virsago.png|Gundam Virsago Unit_as_gundam_virtue_physical.png|Gundam Virtue Physical Unit as gundam x maoh.png|Gundam X Maoh Unit_as_hambrabi_yazan_gable_custom.png|Hambrabi Yazan Gable Custom Unit_as_hyaku_shiki_clay_bazooka.png|Hyaku Shiki (Clay Bazooka) Unit_as_launcher_strike_e_gundam.png|Launcher Strike Gundam E (Lukas Custom) Unit_as_launcher_strike_gundam.png|Launcher Strike Gundam Unit_as_masurao.png|Masurao Unit_as_perfect_zeong.png|Perfect Zeong Unit_as_qubeley.png|Qubeley Unit_as_qubeley_mk-ii.png|Qubeley Mk-II Unit_as_s_gundam_incom.png|S Gundam (Incom) Unit_as_shining_gundam_super_mode.png|Shining Gundam (Battle Mode) Unit_as_strike_e_gundam_iwsp.png|Strike Gundam E IWSP (Lukas Custom) Unit_as_strike_noir_gundam_twin_linear_guns.png|Strike Noir Gundam (Twin Linear Guns) Unit_as_sword_impulse_gundam.png|Sword Impulse Gundam Unit_as_sword_strike_gundam.png|Sword Strike Gundam Unit_as_the_o_beam_saber.png|The O (Beam Saber) Unit_as_v-dash_gundam.png|V-Dash Gundam Unit_as_x_astray.png|X Astray Unit as zaku amazing.png|Zaku Amazing Unit_as_zeta_gundam_beam_saber.png|Zeta Gundam (Beam Saber) BS Rank Unit_bs_0_gundam_(type_a.c.d.).png|0 Gundam (Type A.C.D.) Unit_bs_apsalus_i.png|Apsalus I Unit_bs_asshimar_green_divers.png|Asshimar (Green Divers) Unit_bs_astray_blue_frame_second_l.png|Astray Blue Frame Second L Unit_bs_astray_blue_frame_second_l_lohengrin_launcher.png|Astray Blue Frame Second L (Lohengrin Launcher) Unit_bs_astray_gold_frame_amatsu.png|Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Unit_bs_astray_red_frame_powered_red.png|Astray Red Frame "Powered" Unit_bs_cgue_rau_le_creuset_custom.png|CGUE (Rau Le Creuset Custom) Unit_bs_cgue_deep_arms.png|CGUE DEEP Arms Unit_bs_dijeh_se-r.png|Dijeh SE-R Unit_bs_dinn_rau_le_creuset_custom.png|DINN (Rau Le Creuset Custom) Unit_bs_efreet_schneid.png|Efreet Schneid Unit_br_gelgoog_marine_cima_garahau_custom.png|Gelgoog Marine (Cima Garahau Custom) Unit_bs_ginn_miguel_aiman_custom.png|GINN (Miguel Aiman Custom) Unit_bs_gn-x_patrick_colasour_custom.png|GN-X (Patrick Colasour Custom) Unit_bs_gn-x_ii_cannon.png|GN-X-II Cannon Unit_bs_gouf_custom_norris_packard_custom.png|MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (Norris Packard Custom) Unit_bs_geara_doga_rezin_schnyder_custom.png|Geara Doga Rezin Schnyder Custom Unit_bs_gp01fb_full_vernian_zephyranthes.png|GP-01Fb "Zephyranthes" Full Vernian Unit_bs_gp02a_physalis.png|GP-02A Gundam "Physalis" Unit_bs_guaiz_experimental_firearms_type.png|GuAIZ (Experimental Firearms Type) Unit_bs_gundam_hyper_hammer.png|Gundam (Hyper Hammer) Unit_bs_gundam_age_1_titus.png|Gundam AGE-1 Titus Unit_bs_gundam_astraea_type-f2.png|Gundam Astraea (Type F2) Unit_bs_gundam_ez8_one_arm.png|Gundam Ez8 (One Arm) Unit_bs_gundam_mk-ii_titans.png|Gundam Mk-II (Titans Unit 1) Unit_bs_jagd_doga.png|Jagd Doga Unit_bs_jagd_doga_quess_paraya_colors.png|Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya Colors) Unit_bs_kerberos_bucue_hound_(alec_lad_custom).png|Kerberos BuCUE Hound (Alec Lad Custom) Unit_bs_lagowe.png|LaGOWE Unit_bs_liu_bei_dragon_sword.png|Ryuubi Gundam (Animated Version) Unit_bs_mass_production_qubeley_active_cannon.png|Mass Production Qubeley (Active Cannons) Unit_bs_nobel_gundam_berserker_mode.png|Nobel Gundam (Berserker Mode) Unit_bs_re-gz_bws.png|ReGZ BWS Unit_bs_rising_gundam_repair.png|Rising Gundam (Repair) Unit_bs_slash_zaku_phantom_yzak_joule_colors.png|Slash Zaku Phantom Yzak Joule Custom Unit_bs_tieren_taozi.png|Tieren Taozi Unit_bs_zgok_commander_char_custom.png|Z'Gok Commander (Char Custom) Unit_bs_zaku_ii_char_custom.png|Zaku II (Char Custom) Unit_bs_zaku_ii_dozle_custom.png|Zaku II (Dozle Zabi Custom) Unit_bs_zaku_ii_f2_neuen_bitter_custom.png|Zaku II F2 (Neuen Bitter Custom) Unit_bs_gn-x_ii_cannon.png|GN-X-II Cannon CS Rank Unit_cs_acguy_repair.png|Acguy (Repair) Unit_cs_ball_repair.png|Ball (Repair) Unit_cs_gm_cold_climate_type_repair.png|GM Cold Climate Type (Repair) Unit_cs_gm_quel_repair.png|GM Quel (Repair) Unit_cs_gunbarrel_dagger.png|Gunbarrel Dagger Unit_cs_m1_astray_repair.png|M1 Astray (Repair) Unit_cs_murasame_reconnaissance_type.png|Murasame Reconnaissance Type Unit_cs_zaku_cannon.png|Zaku Cannon Unit_cs_zaku_ii_f2_eff_colors.png|Zaku II F2 (EFF Colors) Rare Units In rare occasions, a player rolling a capsule machine may be lucky enough to receive a rare unit. Rare units in SDGO are particularly sought after for all of the same reasons that special units are, only they are frequently seen as even more powerful yet. However rare units can only be rolled for in capsule machines, which have their portrait blacked out with just a silhouette visible to add to their mystique, so it takes both luck and points to win one. It's common for it to take large amounts of points to finally roll a sought after rare unit, so players that receive one for little points or by accident often feel very lucky. Units under this category are also divided into SR rank, AR rank, BR rank and CR rank. The following are the Rare Units available in SDGO: SR Rank Unit_sr_infinite_justice_gundam_meteor.png|∞ Justice Gundam + METEOR Unit_sr_00_gundam_seven_swordsg.png|00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Unit_sr_00_quanta_full_saber.png|00 Qan(T) Full Saber Unit_sr_arios_gundam_gnhwm.png|Arios Gundam GNHW/M Unit_sr_cherudim_gundam_gnhwr.png|Cherudim Gundam GNHW/R Unit_sr_crossbone_gundam_x1_kai.png|Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Unit_sr_crossbone_gundam_x2_kai.png|Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai Unit_sr_full_armor_unicorn_gundam.png|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Unit_sr_gp-03_dendrobium_orchis_folding_bazooka.png|GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" (Folding Bazooka) Unit_sr_hi-nu_gundam.png|Hi-Nu Gundam Unit_sr_gundam_age-3_fortress.png|Gundam AGE-3 Fortress Unit_sr_gundam_f91_twin_vsbr_type.png|Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type Unit_sr_gundam_harute_gn_boosters.png|Gundam Harute (GN Boosters) Unit_sr_gundam_zabanya_shoulder_holster_bits.png|Gundam Zabanya (Shoulder Holster Bits) Unit_sr_neue_ziel_missile_launcher.png|Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) Unit_sr_nu_gundam_double_fin_funnel_type.png|Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Unit_sr_reborns_gundam_egner_whip.png|Rebons Gundam Egner Whip Unit_sr_s_gundam_deep_striker.png|S Gundam (Deep Striker) Unit_sr_sazabi_megaparticle_gun.png|Sazabi (Mega Particle Gun) Unit_sr_seravee_gundam_gnhwb.png|Seravee Gundam GNHW/B Unit_sr_sinanju_beam_axe.png|Sinanju (Beam Axe) Unit_sr_strike_freedom_gundam_meteor.png|Strike Freedom Gundam + METEOR Unit_sr_00_xn_raiser.png|XN Raiser Unit_sr_∀_gundam_(moonlight_butterfly).png|∀ Gundam (Moonlight Butterfly) AR Rank Unit_ar_1_gundam.png|1 Gundam Unit ar 5th gundam (bst).png|5th Gundam Bst Unit_ar_advanced_gn-x_amy_zimbalist_colors.png|Advanced GN-X (Amy Zimbalist Custom) Unit ar astray blue frame third.png|Astray Blue Frame Third Unit_ar_unicorn_gundam_banshee.png|Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Unit_ar_baund_doc_jerid_messa_colors.png|Baund Doc (Jerid Messa Colors) Unit_ar_berga_giros_zabine_chareaux_colors.png|Berga Giros (Black Vanguard Colors) Unit_ar_blast_impulse_gundam.png|Blast Impulse Gundam Unit_ar_brave_standard_test_type.png|Brave (Standard Test Type) Unit_ar_buster_gundam_gun_launcher.png|Buster Gundam (Gun Launcher) Unit_ar_calamity_gundam_beam_cannon.png|Calamity Gundam (Beam Cannon) Unit_ar_contio.png|Contio Unit_ar_delta_plus.png|Delta Plus Unit_ar_duel_gundam_assault_shroud.png|Duel Gundam (Assault Shroud) Unit_ar_full_armor_7th_gundam.png|Full Armor 7th Gundam Unit_ar_gaddess.png|Gaddess Unit_ar_gaia_gundam_andrew_waltfeld_colors.png|Gaia Gundam Andrew Waltfeld Custom Unit_ar_garazzo_hilling_care_colors.png|Garazzo (Hiling Care Colors) Unit ar gm sniper k9.png|GM Sniper K9 Unit_ar_gp04_gerbera.png|GP-04 Gundam Gerbera Unit ar gundam age-1 flat zefuld launcher.png|Gundam AGE-1 Flat Zefuld Launcher Unit_ar_gundam_age-2_sp.png|Gundam AGE-2 Normal (SP Colors) Unit_ar_gundam_ashtaron.png|Gundam Ashtaron Unit_ar_gundam_avalanche_exia.png|Gundam Avalanche Exia Unit_ar_gundam_avalanche_exia_dash.png|Gundam Avalanche Exia` Unit_ar_gundam_dynames_repair.png|Gundam Dynames Repair Unit_ar_gundam_dynames_gn_full_shield.png|Gundam Dynames (GN Full Shield) Unit_ar_gundam_exia_repair_ii.png|Gundam Exia Repair II Unit_ar_gundam_exia_seven_swords.png|Gundam Exia (Seven Swords) Unit_ar_g3_gundam_twin_bazooka.png|Gundam G-3 (Twin Bazookas) Unit_ar_gundam_maxter_shield_surfboard.png|Gundam Maxter (Surfboard Shield) Unit_ar_gundam_nadleeh.png|Gundam Nadleeh Unit_ar_wing_gundam_fenice.png|Gundam Wing Fenice Unit_ar_gundam_x_divider.png|Gundam X Divider Unit_ar_hyaku_shiki_beam_saber.png|Hyaku Shiki (Beam Saber) Unit_ar_mass_production_hyaku_shiki_kai.png|Mass Production Hyaku Shiki Kai Unit_ar_palace_athene_large_missile.png|Palace Athene (Large Missiles) Unit_ar_psyco_gundam_megaparticle_gun.png|Psyco Gundam (Mega Particle Gun) Unit_ar_qubeley_papillon.png|Qubeley Papillon Unit_ar_re-gz_custom.png|Re-GZ Custom Unit_ar_s_gundam.png|S Gundam Unit_ar_saviour_gundam.png|Saviour Gundam Unit_ar_sengoku_astray_gundam.png|Sengoku Astray Gundam Unit_ar_strike_noir_gundam.png|Strike Noir Gundam Unit_ar_strike_rouge_iwsp.png|Strike Rouge IWSP (Beam Rifle) Unit_ar_sumo_harry_ord_custom.png|SUMO (Harry Ord Colors) Unit_ar_superbia_gn-x.png|Superbia GN-X Unit_ar_sword_calamity.png|Sword Calamity Unit_ar_sword_calamity_gundam_unit_1.png|Sword Calamity Gundam Unit-1 Unit_ar_the_o.png|The O Unit_ar_tenshouryuu_kong_ming.png|Tenshouryuu Kong Ming Unit_ar_verde_buster_gundam_beam_rifle.png|Verde Buster Gundam (Beam Rifle) Unit_ar_victory_gundam_hexa.png|V-Dash Gundam Hexa Unit_ar_wing_gundam_zero_beam_saber.png|Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) Unit_ar_zaku_iii_custom.png|Zaku III Custom Unit_ar_zeta_plus_a1_amuro_custom.png|Zeta Plus A1 (Amuro Ray Colors) BR Rank Unit_br_ahead.png Unit_br_ahead_gn_beam_rifle.png Unit_br_ahead_smultron.png Unit_br_anksha.png Unit_br_astray_blue_frame_second_revise.png Unit_br_astray_gold_frame_amatsu_mina_custom.png Unit_br_astray_red_frame_flight_unit.png Unit_br_astray_red_frame_kai.png Unit_br_berga_dalas.png Unit_br_beargguy.png Unit_br_dom_trooper_giga-launcher.png Unit_br_blue_destiny_unit_3.png Unit_br_gaza_c_haman_karn_custom.png Unit_br_geara_zulu_angelo_sauper_custom_beam_shotrifle.png Unit_br_gelgoog_beam_naginata.png Unit_br_gn-x_ii_sword.png Unit_br_gn-x_(sergei_smirnov_custom).png Unit_br_gp02_physalis_mlrs.png Unit_br_guaiz_repair.png Unit_br_gundam_beam_javelin.png Unit_br_gundam_char_custom.png Unit_br_gundam_twin_bazooka.png Unit_br_gundam+b-parts.png Unit_br_gundam_age-1_spallow.png Unit_br_gundam_astraea.png Unit_br_gundam_astraea_type-f.png Unit_br_gundam_deathscythe_(EW).png Unit_br_gundam_ez8_180mm_cannon.png Unit_br_gundam_ground_type_beam_rifle.png Unit_br_gundam_heavyarms_homing_missile.png Unit_br_gundam_alex_chobham_armor.png Unit_br_gyan.png Unit_br_kaempher_giant_bazooka.png Unit_br_marasai_uc.png Unit_br_prototype_gundam.png Unit_br_regelg_missile_launcher.png Unit_br_rezel_commander.png Unit_br_super_gundam.png Unit_br_tallgeese_ii.png Unit_br_wing_gundam_ew.png Unit_br_zaku_ii_high_mobility_type_johnny_ridden_custom.png Unit_br_zaku_ii_high_mobility_type_shin_matsunaga_custom.png Unit_br_zaku_iii_mouth_beamgun.png Unit_br_zeta_zaku.png Unit_br_beargguy_iii.png|Beargguy-san Unit_br_gunblaster.png|Gun Blaster Unit_br_gundam_age-1_flat.png|Gundam AGE-1 Flat Unit_br_blaze_zaku_phantom_rey_za_burrel_colours.png|Blaze Zaku Phantom Rey Za Burrel Custom Unit_br_gunner_zaku_warrior_lunamaria_hawke_colors.png|Gunner ZAKU Warrior Lunamaria Custom Unit_br_mass_production_guncannon_white_dingo_team.png|Mass Production Type Guncannon White Dingo Team Unit_br_tieren_high_mobility_commander_type-b.png|Tieren High Mobility Commander Type_B Unit_br_union_flag_cb_version.png|Union Flag Celestial Being Version Unit_br_hyperion_g_unit_2_gai_murakumo_colors.png|Hyperion G Unit 2 Gai Murakumo Custom Unit br zeta plus uc.png|Zeta Plus Unit_br_astray_mirage_frame.png|Astray Mirage Frame CR Rank Unit_cr_ball_shark_mouth_type.png Unit_cr_blaze_zaku_phantom.png Unit_cr_bucue_twin_railgun.png Unit_cr_den'an_gei_black_vanguard_colors.png Unit_cr_den'an_zon_black_vanguard_colors.png Unit_cr_dom_tropen_desert_warfare.png Unit_cr_ginn_pardus_missiles.png Unit_cr_gm_ground_type_beam_rifle.png Unit_cr_gm_ii_semi_striker.png Unit_cr_gm_iii_beam_saber.png Unit_cr_gm_iii_uc.png Unit_cr_gm_sniper.png Unit_cr_guncannon_spray_missile.png Unit_cr_gundam_ground_type_gm_head.png Unit_cr_heavygun_grenade_launcher.png Unit_cr_hizack_eff_colors.png Unit_cr_ecoas_jegan.png Unit_cr_jegan_shield_missile.png Unit_cr_jegan_type-r_shield_missile.png Unit_cr_jet_windam.png Unit_cr_leo_space_type.png Unit_cr_m1a_astray.png Unit_cr_nuclear_windam.png Unit_cr_rick_dias_red.png Unit_cr_rick_dom.png Unit_cr_rick_dom_ii_heat_saber.png Unit_cr_slash_zaku_phantom.png Unit_cr_stark_jegan.png Unit_cr_tieren_space_commander_type.png Unit_cr_zaku_i_commander.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_magella_cannon.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_minelayer.png Unit_cr_zaku_ii_fz_bazooka.png Unit_cr_mass_production_guncannon.png|Mass Production Guncannon Missions Regular Missions: *HK Downtown : Objectives : Destroy Psycho Gundams *Shuttle Base : Objectives : Protect the Shuttle Launch Sites *Canyon : Objectives : Destroy Aspalus II *Test Factory : Objectives : Destroy Aile Strike Gundam *Lunar Base : Objectives : Defend the White Base and destroy Lunar Base *Desert : Objectives : Destroy BuCuEs *Battleship of Gunfire : Objectives : Destroy Battleships *Colony Terror : Objectives : Destroy Big Zam *The Fortress : Objectives : Destroy the Fortress Scenario Missions: *Gundam Rising : Objectives : Destroy Zaku II Char Aznable Custom *Jaburo Defense (Part 1) : Objectives : Destroy Gaw *Jaburo Defense (Part 2) : Objectives : Destroy Z'gok Char Aznable Custom *The Glory of Solomon : Objectives : *Space Fortress A Baoa Qu : Objectives : Destroy Zeong *Gundam Meisters : Objectives : *Operation Gundam Capture : Objectives : *Operation Angel Down : Objectives : *The Time Limit on Trust : Objectives : Destroy Apsalus I *The Shuddering Mountain (Part 1) : Objectives : Destroy Gouf Norris Packard Custom *The Shudderung Mountain (Part 2) : Objectives : Destroy Apsalus III *Collapsing Land : Objectives : *The Descending Sword : Objectives : *Into the Dawn Skies : Objectives : Protect Freedom Gundam and Justice Gundam * The Final Light : Objectives : * Gundam Jack : Objectives : * Gundam, to the Sea of Stars : Objectives : * A Storm Raging Through : Objectives : * The Black Gundam : Objectives : * Entering the Atmosphere : Objectives : External links *[http://sdgo.ogplanet.com/ ''Official North American SDGO website] *[http://sdgowiki.com/wiki/Main_Page English Wiki for SDGO] *[http://sdgo.wikia.com/wiki/SDGO_Wiki English Wikia for NA SDGO] (Outdated) *[http://gundam.netmarble.net/ Official Korean SDGO website] (Korean) *[http://gd.9you.com/web_v2/index.shtml Official Chinese SDGO website] (Simplified Chinese) *[http://sd.hk.9you.com/ Official Hong Kong SDGO website] (Traditional Chinese) *[http://sd.wasabii.com.tw/ Official Taiwanese SDGO website] (Traditional Chinese) *[http://www.sdgundamcfo.jp/ Official Japanese SDGO website] (Japanese - Non-Japanese IP's are blocked from this site.) *[http://sdgo.goldensoft.co.th/main/main.aspx/ Official Thailand SDGO website] *[http://sd.cherrycredits.com/ Official South-East Asia & Australia SDGO website] Category:SD Gundam